The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to a system and method for digital multimedia broadcasting.
Many wireless communication technologies have been provided for mobile communications. The technologies include, for example, the global system for mobile communications (GSM), the code-division multiple access (CDMA), and orthogonal frequency division modulation (OFDM).
As one of the most popular technologies, CDMA has experienced much advancement since its introduction into the commercial wireless world, and now has various versions such as CDMAOne and CDMA 2000. CDMA is a wide-band, spread-spectrum technology, in which signals for a plurality calls are spread across a broad frequency spectrum. A unique code is assigned to each of the signals for a receiver to identify the call that it must handle. The spread-spectrum and signal encoding characteristics allow the CDMA technology to offer various benefits, such as increased capacity and better communication security.
OFDM is a relatively new technology as opposed to CDMA. The OFDM technology distributes the data over a large number of carriers that are spaced apart at precise frequencies, which helps to prevent the demodulators from seeing frequencies other than their own. The benefits of OFDM include, for example, high spectral efficiency, resiliency to radio frequency (RF) interference, and lower multi-path distortion.
Conventionally, these wireless communication technologies are typically used by many wireless communication systems for carrying voice information. As the wireless communication technology advances, so does the demand by users for a greater variety of information. For example, in addition to voice information, users may desire to receive multimedia information that includes both the audio and video contents from the wireless communication systems.
As such, what is needed is a system and method for providing the users with multimedia information using the wireless communication technology.